ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabriel Lukes
Gabriel Huffer,born July 30, 1987,is an American professional wrestler.He currently wrestles for the West Coast Wrestling Association and FrontLine Wrestling.He is a two time WCWA Tag Team Champion.He is now the WCWA World Champion. West Coast Wrestling Association(2006-present) Huffer under the name,Gabe Huffer,debuted for WCWA on March 20, 2006 and lost to Wyatt Adamson.He later changed his name to Gabriel Lukes.Under this name,he beat Robert Henderman on April 2, 2006.He formed an unstoppable force with Justin Orayes.The two won the WCWA Tag Team Championships on May 23, 2006.At the annual WCWA Block Party on June 12, 2006,the two made their first defense against Trey Edwards and Mitch Boen.The amazing two hour brawl had the young team of Lukes and Orayes submerge the winners of the bout.On July 2, 2006,the stable,EndGame,called the two out,starting a legendary feud. EndGame vs The Younghearts On July 2, 2006,EndGame called out the Younghearts(Lukes and Orayes).Two members of EndGame(William Darfur and Bart Harke) were pitted against them for the titles,which they lost.The teams battled for another three months until the PPV Generation 2006,in which Max Codin and Harold Franx of EndGame faced the champs.The Younghearts had done it again,an upset,surprise victory retaining the titles.The feud had died down. The Renewing The Younghearts defended the titles against Jeff Rock and Greg Vaine and lost.The two mutually spread out.Lukes took a six month sabbatical and returned on May 2, 2007 and beat Bryan Haynes.Once again he and Orayes teamed again to defeat tag champions,Jakoby and Gregory Hexx for the gold. The Younghearts Revival After winning the tag titles on May 20, 2007,The Youngbloods were at it again.Many wanted to knock down the newly reformed team.The first to attempt were Toshi Yufuka and Yuki Tanaka,who were unsuccessful.On July 1, 2007,at Block Party 2007,the team faced Ryan Jacobs and Eddy Moore for the titles and lost. Death of Justin Orayes On July 5, 2007,after losing the tag titles,the locker room heard a pop and a thud.It came from Orayes' room.The door had been locked but a stench had entered the air.Wrestler Ken Barreta called 911.Police had broken down the door and discovered Justin Orayes' mangled body.The 28 year old was escorted via gurney,dead at his age. Further examinations found the cause of death as a gunshot wound to the head.Contusions and cuts were also found on his body.Police had ruled it a homicide.The ruling was short-lived after find strange equipment and a note at the scene.The were hammers and knives tied to ropes that pull it together.The note read: I did this so no one would see the embarrassment I cause with suicide.Excuse the mess! The death was ruled a suicide and Orayes was buried next to his 4 year old brother,James. Return to Singles Competition After taking a mourning leave,Lukes returned on June 15, 2008 to beat Curt Fallon.He became involved with the WCWA World Championship in Summer-Fall 2008. Lukes,Young Contender On June 23, 2008,Lukes a young man already had impacted WCWA with late friend,Justin Orayes,called out WCWA Champion,Ray Gallows.Gallows and Lukes argued and brawled until security had to beat them with nightsticks to break it up.The two had confirmed a title bout between them at Block Party 2008.The night before the event,the two had a scheduled face-to-face meeting.This ended with Lukes slamming Gallows through a table.At Block Party,the two men faced off for forty-five minutes before Gallows defeated Lukes.Lukes faced Erik Haddon and lost due to outside interference by Gallows.Gallows beat Lukes excessively.On July 21, 2008,the two faced again for the WCWA Championship,again Gallows won.Lukes was never seen again until August 29, 2008 when Gallows had an open challenge for the title,Lukes accepted.The two faced for ten seconds until Lukes won the title in a short,powerful fashion. Gabriel Lukes:Young,Strong,World Champion After winning the WCWA World Championship after months of turmoil on August 29, 2008,Gabriel Lukes had become a mainstream competitor.Lukes,now champion,had a celebratory party on September 3, 2008.The party was interrupted by Mitch Baxter.The two had an intense staredown until Baxter's bodyguard,Martino Kavora,jumped Lukes.The two had a title showdown for the ages on September 28, 2008.The two had a match with all blood,sweat and tears for 26 minutes.The two had a great battle,but only Lukes was greater,winning and retaining his title.The next few months were about title bouts.His final challenger(and greatest) was Anthony Anoa'i,who married into the legendary Samoan family.The two faced off on February 18, 2009.The Samoan Sanitizer won the title match. Injury and Return After the match,Lukes suffered a torn ligament.The star was OOA until December 2, 2009 when he defeated RoX,He faced Haroldy Dean on December 12, 2009 and lost.He defeated WCWA World Champion Orlando Syxx on December 30, 2009 for the title. FrontLine Wrestling(2007-2009) Lukes debuted for FLW on May 1, 2007 and beat Roulette.He announced his position as new and first ever FLW Global Champion on May 5, 2007.His first defense was against Samuel Reed on May 6,he was victorious.Lukes held the title until December 21, 2007 when he lost it to Harrison Jacks.He took a break from FLW to focus on WCWA.He returned on July 6, 2008 to defeat Ryan Harte.Lukes made sporadic appearances until January 3, 2009 when he defeated Kurt Virgan.His last match with FLW,on February 17, 2009,was against Virgil Traines,in which he won.He was released on March 29, 2009,before returning from injury.He appeared once more on December 5, 2009 to lose to Gregory Portenia,and again on the 8th to defeat Rob Shyndes.FLW have agreed to let Lukes return in January 2010 once Willard Forde's deal expires and a roster spot opens. Second Run(2010-present) Lukes took Willard Forde's roster spot on January 1, 2010. Forde was released due to bad behavior and wanted Lukes quickly.He is to wrestle Tony Atwell on January 1 at the FLW New Year Show.